pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale: Frontier Brain vs Gym Leader!
Taking a break from his duty as Frontier Brain of the Hora Battle Frontier. Shinjitsu had decided on traveling to Dahlia City to re-challenge Ryan to a five on five battle after his defeat the last time they battled. Eye In the Sky "Looks like a perfect day for battling huh Zapdos?" Shin asked his friend and ally Zapdos. They flew into Dahlia City and was greeted by none other than his opponent. The Gym doors opened and Ryan emerged from the open doorway, hands on both hips. "About time you returned here. Think you'll do any better this time around....Shinjitsu?" Ryan asked, greeting his old opponent. As he landed he replied. "I sure hope so Ryan-sama, My time in the Battle Frontier has sharpened my skills." As he climbed off of Zapdos' back. "I hope you dont mind, My buddy here will be one of my pokemon in our bout." Ryan smirked, "Alright by me." Ryan replied. Ryan lead Shinjitsu and Zapdos into the Gym and into a plain arena on its top floor. He then hit a button, causing the roof to open up; revealing the sparkling blue sky of Dahlia City. At the same time, a scoreboard came up from the ground beside the battlefield and displayed the trainer pictures as well as five slots for Pokémon. "This'll be a five-on-five battle." Ryan said, taking his place in his box on the field. "Since you're my opponent, I'll let you choose first. You know the rules. If a Pokémon faints or refuses to obey, it will be declared unable to battle. Also, we can switch Pokémon mid-battle at will." he explained. A nearby Gym trainer stood below the scoreboard to be the judge. He motioned towards Shinjitsu, "You may pick your first Pokémon." "Fine by me, I choose you, Tidal!" He said throwing out his starter Daikenki. "You remember my buddy Tidal dont you?" He asked as smirked eager to fight again. Ryan smirked again, "Sure do. Now its my turn; Go, Glalie!" he commanded, throwing his Pokéball. A flash of light caused Glalie to appear on the battlefield. On the scoreboard, Glalie and Daikenki's pictures appeared next to their respective trainers. "Your move." Ryan offered. Daikenki vs Glalie "Tidal, use Shell Blade!" Shinjitsu commanded as his trusted buddy stands on her hind legs and drew a long shell-sword that was enveloped in blue energy. "Go!" He ordered. "Glalie, counter with Shadow ball!" Ryan commanded. Glalie gathered black energy at its mouth and fired the orb directly for the attacking Daikenki. "Tidal! send it right back with Shell Blade!" He said as Daikenki used shell blade like a bat and knocked the shadow ball back at Glalie. The Shadow ball turned right around and slammed into Glalie, covering the field in smoke. "Not bad, Shinjitsu. Not bad at all." Ryan remarked, "Glalie, use Hail!" Glalie's eyes turned blue, and in the sky above, storm clouds formed, which quickly produced a hailstorm. Glalie then glowed a dark blue for a moment, and seemed refreshed. "Glalie's ability, Ice body allows it to recover while Hail is on the field, all while the same attack hurts your Pokémon every move." Ryan explained. "Yes but, It also powers up other ice type moves, Tidal use Ice Punch!" He said as Tidal closed the gap between herself and Glalie. "Then you should know why I used it. Glalie, use Blizzard!" Ryan shouted. "Not only that, but Hail also causes my next attack to have 100% accuracy!" Glalie opened its mouth and fired a large stream of ice at Daikenki. Shinjitsu Smirks. "Rain Dance!" He called out and instantly the hail turned into a downpour. "Now Tidal to the left!" He commanded as the blizzard clipped her shell armor and froze it. "Damn!" "Glalie, finish it off; use Sheer Cold!" Ryan declared. Glalie gathered a massive amount of ice between its horns and then fired a gigantic wave of ice energy directly towards Daikenki. "Hydro Cannon!" He called out and Tidal fired her attack, the two collide and explode causing a massive wall of smoke. "Tidal hang in there." Shin said to his oldest pokemon. "Hydro Cannon..I'm impressed. They say it takes great amounts of friendship to make a Pokémon learn one of those moves. Still, since you used it, that means Tidal is motionless for a moment. Glalie, use Sheer Cold one last time!" Ryan declared. Glalie once again charged its ice; firing it in a wide arc at the immobilized Daikenki. "Tidal!" was all Shinjitsu could say as the attack hit his best friend and froze her solid. "No!" He said as he returned her to her lure ball. "You did great my friend." Onix vs Zoroark Already down one pokemon Shin had to step up his game in order to win against Ryan. "Go Nightmare!" He said and his loyal friend zoroark appeared. "Nightmare use Night Burst!" He said as she raised her hands up as a black and red aura appears around her. She then hit the ground and created a powerful shockwave. Glalie was struck, sending it flying into the ground. Slowly, it managed to float back into place, however. Ryan crossed his arms, "Glalie took a lot of damage just now. It's best to switch it out now, and use it later in the battle once its rested." he thought. He grabbed his Pokéball from his pocket, "Return, Glalie!" he said. A red beam of light covered Glalie and drew it back into the Pokéball. "You did good, now rest up so that you can battle again in awhile." he told the Pokémon, as he grabbed another Pokéball. "Onix, standby for battle!" Another flash appeared on the field, and a giant shiny Onix replaced Glalie on the battlefield; both it and Zoroark's pictures appearing on the board, while Daikenki's was blacked out, signifying its fainting. "Now then, Onix, use Dragonbreath!" Ryan commanded. Onix fired a wave of blue flames from its mouth at Zoroark. "Nightmare use Dark Pulse!" He ordered Zoroark fired a large black pulse from her chest at the dragon breath. The two attacks collided, creating a brilliant explosion. "Onix, use the smoke to your advantage; Rock Slide!" Ryan shouted. Onix opened its large mouth and fired a large amount of huge, glowing, rocks at Zoroark. "Nightmare use Night Slash on the rocks" Shin commanded as his pokemon punched them away with her glowing purple claws. "Now use Night Burst one more time!" He said as she created shockwaves again. Onix took Night burst directly, but Ryan was only able to smile as his Pokémon shook the attack off. "You must know by now that Dark-type moves aren't very effective against Rock/Ground-type Pokémon like Onix. Zoroark may be rare and powerful, but its no match for my Onix." Ryan explained. "Onnnnn!" Onix roared. "Now then, Earthquake!" Ryan commanded. Onix slammed the ground with its tail, creating a massive earth tremor. "Nightmare!" He said as she is hit but she rebounds quickly. "Hmm, Illusion activate!" He called out as Nightmare became a member of Ryan's team, taking a form she knew all too well due to her time with Shin, taking the form of Flygon." Alright, Nightmare use Dark Pulse!" Ryan grinned, "Onix reflect Dark Pulse back at it by hitting it with Iron Tail!" he demanded. Onix's tail glowed silver and it struck Dark Pulse, causing the dark energy to reflect back at its owner. "Dodge it!" He ordered as she evades her reflected attack. "Now use Night Burst!" He ordered as she used the move once again. "Please hold on Nightmare" He thought to himself. "That move again? Alright, I'll repeat too. Earthquake!" Ryan declared. Onix roared and struck the ground harder with its tail, creating a wave of rock and earth birthed from his Earthquake. The two shockwaves collided, cancelling each other out. "Got anything left? Zoroark is looking really tired." Ryan noted, crossing his arms once more. Glalie vs Flygon The illusion broke and Zoroark is tired. "Hang in there!" He called out as considered his options. "I could swap out for staraptor or flygon they would hold there own and be immune to earthquake....hmm, yeah nightmare needs a break" He thought returning nightmare to her pokeball. "Im making a substitution Go Fang!" He said calling out his Flygon. "Now use Draco Meteor!" He said as energy meteors rained down. Onix was struck hard, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Onix is unable to battle." declared the judge, "Flygon wins!" Ryan smiled, and returned Onix to its Pokéball. "You did great, big guy." he said. "Now then..." Ryan threw another Pokéball, "Glalie, you're up again!" he shouted. A burst of light revealed Glalie once more, looking more rested that before. "Glalie's recovered a lot thanks to its rest." Ryan thought, as a beep from the scoreboard indicated that Onix had been blacked out. "Glalie, start out with Hail!" Ryan commanded. Glalie summoned a hailstorm for the second time, causing huge chunks of ice to rain down on Flygon, while allowing Glalie to heal some more with its Ice body. "Not this time, Sandstorm!" He said as the hail ended and it was turned into a desert. "Now Flame Thrower!" He ordered. "I knew you'd use Sandstorm!" Ryan shouted, "Which is why I know how to beat it! Glalie dodge that Flamethrower and use blizzard on the Sandstorm!" Glalie ducked left, avoiding the stream of flames, and fired a large arc of ice and snow at Flygon's sandstorm, freezing the sand particles over, turning Sandstorm into a vortex of ice, surrounding it and Flygon. "Fang, Rock Tomb!" He said as boulders surrounded Glalie as it froze most of the sandstorm. "Very Smart boss" Ryan smirked, "Alright Glalie, let's not let up on Flygon over there. Use a Sheer Cold!" he commanded. The rock baracade exploded as a large wave of ice energy fired at Flygon. "There's nowhere to run, Shinjitsu! There is ice floating all around thanks to your frozen Sandstorm and Sheer Cold is closing in!" Ryan declared. "Flamethrower!" He called out as it broke through the ice and hit the sheercold attack head on. "Keep it up!" "Glalie, use Hail to strengthen your Sheer Cold!" Ryan commanded. Glalie's eyes glowed blue, and more hail rained down from the sky, increasing Sheer Cold's power and causing it to rip through the flamethrower and barrel directly towards Flygon. "Fang take to the sky!" He called out and Flygon flew out into the open sky. "Sandstorm into Flamethrower!" He commanded. "Won't work..." Ryan commented, as huge pieces of ice flew down due to Hail, slamming into Flygon, preventing it from attacking. "You see, the higher up you go, the more intense the Hail. You won't be able to use your Sandstorm from up there." he said. "Now Glalie, use Shadow ball!" Glalie created a ball of dark energy and fired it straight up. "Fang Flamethrower!" He commanded as the shadowball came flying at him. Fang fired a large burst of fire, knocking the shadowball back at glalie. "Glalie, Flygon is fighting at the edge of its abilities. Use Shadow ball once more to finish it off." Ryan commanded. Glalie fired yet another dark energy ball, which collied with the reflected one, doubling the power of the ball as it continued up towards Flygon. At the same time this was happening, Flygon was again struck by Hail. Shin was horror struck as his attack had failed but he wasnt going out alone. "DRACO METEOR!" He called as his pokemon fired the ball into the sky and was hit by the shadowball. "If this works It should end in a tie." Glalie was indeed struck, causing it to faint along with Flygon. A ping noise from the scoreboard indicated that both Pokémon had been eliminated. Ryan smirked as he returned Glalie, "Choose your next Pokémon, Shinjitsu." Shin returned Flygon and whistled causing his friend Zapdos fly into the arena. "This is my next pokemon." Zapdos vs Alakazam Ryan's grin remained, "Using the Legendary Pokémon won't help you against me; one of the researchers of them is in this region." he said. He then tossed a Pokéball, and with a flash of bright light, Ryan's Alakazam appeared on the battlefield. "Hmm, a psychic type eh? Nightmare would be a better match up for this, but Zapdos isnt a push over." He said as he ordered zapdos to use sky attack. "Alakazam, use Reflect." Ryan commanded. The psychic Pokémon crossed its twin spoons, forming a transparent barrier between it and Zapdos. Upon colliding with the barrier, via Sky Attack, Zapdos was thrown back, while no harm was done to Alakazam. Ryan then applauded his Pokémon by clapping his hands, "Alakazam is my third strongest Pokémon. Attacking it directly with moves like that is useless." Alakazam vs Zoroark "Then I gotta switch Tactics, Return Zapdos, Go Nightmare!" He said substituting out zapdos for Zoroark. "Night slash!" He ordered. Ryan frowned, "Type advantageous, eh? Well, we'll see how that goes. Disable, Alakazam." Ryan ordered. Alakazam emitted blue waves of psychic energy from its spoons, causing the dark aura around Zoroark to stop moving by force. "Now that Zoroark can't move, use Trick Room, Alakazam!" Ryan said. The field was covered in a blue aura. "Since Alakazam is slower than your Zoroark, my Alakazam will now always get the first strike." he explained as he commanded Alakazam to release Zoroark from Disable. Category:Episodes